Bright and Alert as Always
by Detouredbe
Summary: Ratigan wants to discuss his plans for his next major crime, while a very sleepy Fidget just wants to... sleep! One-shot, pre-movie.


**This just goes to prove that the more you think about a certain aspect - any aspect - of a film, the more ideas you might get. In that scene when Ratigan wakes Fidget up to give him the list, it seems like Fidget's really zonked out, and Ratigan has to yell at him to get him awake. Then, when he falls down, still disoriented, Ratigan mocks him by saying, "Bright and alert as always!" Somehow I got the impression, from that line, that he's referencing something that was said between them, either by Ratigan or by Fidget, sometime before that. How if this were how that went? Read and see.**

Professor Ratigan approaches Fidget, who is sleeping happily on the faucet of the rum barrel which makes the ballroom of Ratigan's lair, to discuss an important plan he needs his help on. Fidget continues to chuckle in his sleep, unaware of the oncoming disturbance. Ratigan calls to him, but he stays asleep. Ratigan calls again, but nothing changes. The impatient rat decides to cut to the chase, and yells at the bat. Startled, he jolts awake and climbs atop the pipe, hiding there and shaking.

"Fidget," Ratigan calls in a more level tone, again.

"Y-y-yes boss?" Fidget peeks over the edge of the pipe at his employer.

"I have a subject of immense importance to discuss with you. Come down from there and we shall talk in my office." He begins to saunter off in the direction of his office.

"Y-yes boss, um -"

"Yes, Fidget?" Ratigan turns his head back and drawls, an unmistakable hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, w-what time is it?"

"Three o'clock in the afternoon," Ratigan sighs.

"Aw!" Fidget protests as he climbs down - Ratigan should know he never likes to wake up before eight.

"What was that, Fidget?"

"Um, yippee!"

"That's good Fidget, you know how much I appreciate enthusiasm from my employees!" Ratigan says as a warning, disguised by a chipper tone of voice.

But as they continue on to Ratigan's office, Fidget, still feeling incredibly sleepy, finds his lids closing more and more, and finally he just drops down and dozes off.

Ratigan walks a few inches ahead, before he realizes his henchman is not with him anymore. Turning around and seeing the bat curled up and smiling comfortably, Ratigan bristles and yells, "FIDGET!"

Fidget jumps up and splutters, "Y-yeyeyyes sir!"

"Will you kindly try to stay awake!" Ratigan snaps.

"R-rririright boss! Always bright and alert!" Fidget salutes as he canters over to his boss's side.

"Good." Ratigan unlocks the door to his office, and he and the bat proceed inside.

Ratigan closes the door and locks it again, then lights a kerosene lamp. A soft sound, crossed between a buzz and a hum, causes him to stand up straight and listen. He looks around to see Fidget leaning against the opposite wall, one wing over his body, making Zs.

Growling under his breath, Ratigan goes over to Fidget, leans over so he's face to face with the sleepy bat, and yells again, "FIDGET!"

"Aggh! Brightandalertasalwayssir!" Fidget yelps in one breath.

Smiling, Ratigan replies, "Very well, dear Fidget. If you are so bright and alert as you say, perhaps you will go and pour me a cup of coffee." He motions towards a pot and cup on a tray, situated on a service table across from Ratigan's desk.

Yawning and stretching, Fidget mumbles, "Yes boss," and makes over to the service table.

"_Hopefully that will keep him awake!_" Ratigan thinks to himself as he sits in his chair, procuring a few stapled sheets from a drawer. "Now then, Fidget," Ratigan calls as he puts his reading glasses on, "to discuss my plans for the Tower Bridge - eh, Fidget?" Curled up on the floor beside the table, Fidget once again has fallen asleep. "Fidget!" He calls, louder.

"Huh, wha-what?" Fidget jumps up and glances around himself. "Huh, this isn't my bed!" he mutters, wondering where the faucet went.

"Fidget!" The bat nervously turns and looks at the angry rat. "While I discuss with you my plans for the Tower Bridge, will you _please _pour me a cup of coffee!" It is an order, not a request. Unfortunately, as Ratigan spoke, Fidget dozed off for the umpteenth time.

Fed up with this nonsense, Ratigan gets up, goes over to his drowsy right-hand man, and grabs him by the collar of his sweater. Shaking him, he says, "Will you STAY AWAKE!"

"R-riright, yes!" Fidget fearfully exclaims. As Ratigan sets him on his feet - or his foot and his peg - again, he brushes the front of his sweater down and says, "Yeah, boss, but, uh, m-maybe a - a little c-coffee will help?" He wears a hopeful expression on his face.

Ratigan is momentarily dumbfounded. Here, he's been trying to keep this bat awake so he'll get _him_ a cup of the brew, and he has the audacity to suggest that _Ratigan_ get _him_ one instead! It's almost as if he has no recollection of what Ratigan said before! However, rather than boil over as his mind feels almost irresistibly inclined to do, Ratigan holds onto his composure just a little longer. "Oh, you would like some coffee, would you Fidget?"

Fidget nods, smiling in hopes his employer's mood has improved.

"Do you suppose it will help you stay awake?"

Fidget nods, smile broadening.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ratigan grins as he pours some into that cup. Fidget holds his hand out to receive it, then yelps as steaming hot brown liquid splashes in his direction. He is almost hit, but ducks behind the service table in time.

"Do NOT try my patience any longer, Fidget!" Ratigan yells, grabbing the frightened bat by a wing and dragging him out again.

"N-n-no, no sir! I'll stay aw-wake! Always bright and alert!" Fidget grins nervously.

Settling himself, Ratigan says, "That's better," and returns to his chair.

But for good measure, Ratigan makes Fidget run and continue running at a fast pace, while staying in front of the desk, facing him, during the discussion of Ratigan's plans for the Tower Bridge job. And no, he'll never let this one go, either…

**The End.**

**AN: Fidget needs a treadmill, if they'd had them in the nineteenth century; it's the easiest way to run while never going anywhere. Well, that's my interpretation of how that "Bright and alert as always!" statement came about. Hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
